WrestleMania Surprises
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Adrianna dispises her husband at this very moment.  She's past her due date as well.  When she goes into labor during Cole's Match what will happen.  Will family actually win?


_**Author's Note: Adrianna is the princess. She never strayed from Swagger but when he starts dealing with Cole it pisses her off. She's pregnant but she was due in March. It's now April. Will Jack care about his job more or care about her. Also I don't know Jake's parents names so I'm going to call them Abigail and Justin. One Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna and the other OCs.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday April 3, 2011 Atlanta, Georgia WrestleMania 27~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed at him. It wasn't good for me. When Jack wanted me to dress in a little skirt I told him he can go put the Ankle Lock on himself. I was pregnant and I was due in March. It's now April and I was in a very bad mood. I don't care if I was dressed in a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I walked down next to Jack not looking at him. Some of them called my name and I waved to them. I saw Aurora sitting next to Phoenix. I loved my sister-in-law but I really didn't want to be here. My little bundles of joy had been moving for most of the day and Jack didn't really care. I stood away from the ring and didn't care about the match. I leaned against the announce table and gasped.

"Adrianna are you alright?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Aurora said. Phoenix nodded her head and Aurora escorted me to the back. I stopped her at the catering table to get a bottle of water.

"Adrianna we need to get you to the hospital." Aurora said.

"I'll be here when you get back." I said.

"Where am I going?" Aurora asked.

"To go tell Wade." I gasped out crinkling the plastic bottle I held in my hands. I heard Aurora's groan and I listened as she walked away.

"You have horrible timing." I whispered to my stomach.

"Adrianna are you okay?" A feminine voice asked. I looked up to see Michelle Irvine standing there. Michelle didn't look like she had only had her son six days ago.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I get the feeling that your about ready to have yours." Michelle said. I nodded my head.

"Does Jake know?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake is more concerned about his teaching job right now." I replied. Michelle shook her head.

"Hey Aurora." Michelle said.

"Hey Michelle. You ready to go Adrianna?" Aurora asked. I nodded my head.

"Good luck." Michelle said.

"Thank you." I said as Aurora led me out of catering and toward the parking lot. We reached the hospital and she quickly got me checked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was tired and Jake still wasn't here. I'd kill him later. I watched my sister hold her nephew. I had his sister in my arms.

"They're beautiful." Aurora whispered. I smiled at her.

"What do you think about names?" I asked.

"That's for you and Jake to decide." Aurora replied as she looked up at me.

"If he ever gets here." I muttered.

"Rinna he'll get here." Aurora said. I looked away. My hazel eyes had unshed tears. I looked up when Aurora's phone buzzed. She set her nephew down and left to take the call. My brothers, sisters, and parents would be here soon. Aurora had talked to them after I had my kids. Hell she had also called Jake's parents and they were on their way. I looked up when she walked in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake got a Stunner. Phoenix is sending him over once he wakes up and is conscious." Aurora replied.

"Your boy coming?" I asked. Aurora shrugged.

"He's still got to wrestle." Aurora replied. I nodded and Aurora settled into a chair.

"Will you be doing this for Phoenix?" I asked. Aurora shook her head.

"She'll probably have either her sisters or cousins with her. Maybe Michelle I don't really know." Aurora answered. There was a knock on the door and Aurora went to answer it. My family filed in. Isabella was holding Ted's hand, Brett had his wife, Mike, and my dad and stepmom.

"Aw. They're beautiful." Isabella whispered as she was handed my son.

"Thank you." I said. I looked at my dad. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry we couldn't be here sooner." He said.

"Its fine dad Aurora made a great stand in for Jake." I said as I handed him his granddaughter.

"I was glad too." Aurora said.

"So are you and Stu going to have kids soon?" Ted asked. Aurora laughed.

"Not yet. I mean eventually but Phoenix needs me on the top of my game." Aurora answered. We chatted for a while until there was another knock.

"That should be mom and dad." Aurora said as she opened the door. She hugged them before they walked into the room. They walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Where's Jake?" Abigail asked.

"Probably just waking up from a Stunner." Aurora answered.

"He didn't come with you guys?" Justin asked.

"No. Michael Cole is more important." I muttered. I watched as Justin and Abigail exchanged looks. Jake was going to get it when he got here. Just then the door opened and Jake walked in.

"How's your head feel?" Aurora asked with a smile.

"Be quiet. I'm still not happy with you." He muttered.

"Yeah well your wife, mom, and dad are pissed at you." She fired back. Jake glared at her once before Ted tapped him on the shoulder. Jake turned around and Isabella handed him his son. Jake looked at his son and the glare faded. He looked up at me and I looked away. Ted Sr. had handed his granddaughter to Justin.

"Rinna have you named them yet?" Jake asked.

"No." I answered icily. I wasn't happy with him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Okay I'm going to suggest that the family goes out and waits while the wife and husband talk it out." Aurora said. Justin handed me my daughter and they all filed out. Jake walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed with our son in his arms.

"Adrianna. You know if I hadn't been in the match I would have been here right?" Jake asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm really sorry if I was a jerk." He continued. I smiled at him.

"I understand. I think we should name them." I said. He gave me a quick kiss and sat back onto the bed.

"Ladies first." He said.

"I was thinking Charlotte Abigail Hager." I said. Jake nodded his head.

"What about Kevin Theodore Justin Hager?" Jake asked. I nodded my head and I couldn't help the chuckled.

"You know Ted asked if Aurora and Stu were going to have kids anytime soon." I said. Jake shook his head.

"I hope not. Let's get through their proper wedding first." Jake said. I got the feeling that Jake was starting to stop caring about the Vegas wedding. Jake got up to put Kevin back into his bassinet and went to go talk to the family and get someone to write the names on the birth certificates. I smiled at Charlotte. What had started out as a horrible day wasn't ending too badly. I mean I had two beautiful kids and my family got along. Well for the most part. Jake would have to get over Stu and Aurora eventually but not yet. I was just glad to have my kids.

_**Read and Review**_


End file.
